Did it have to be you?
by black-blue-sasuke
Summary: Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke are going to go on a mission, but something happens just before. Finally updated. Please flame. Definately Yaoi. But which pairings?
1. Default Chapter

Sorry, I know I haven't finished my first fic, but I was getting rather bored of that one so I've started a new one.

"Hey! Wait up!"

I turned around and stopped.

Naruto never was able to catch up with me in running. I always beat him. He may boast about being really fast, but he isn't. I don't mind though. I mean, he's my best friend. He is reliable and entertaining. Always wanting to please everyone, he is extremely open. I know before, when he was younger, before we were friends, he was always alone. He is an orphan. No one left to help him. I guess, I can sorta relate to him. But... he was always by himself; no one talked with him. Everyone despised him, I mean, in him lives the demon that tried to destroy our village how many years ago.

The past doesn't matter now though. The future does.

If Naruto knew my secret, I don't know what would happen. Naruto... I never meant to do those things to you... That's why I have to say before I go...I just want you to know...

"Sasuke! Why are you being so quiet?" Naruto inquired.

"Because." I replied.

Actually, I didn't want him to know my secrets... Two secrets. One could demolish our friendship, while the other questions my ties to our village.

Imagine if I told him. Suppose I went up to him and said, 'Hey Naruto! Guess what! I am really gay and I love you. Oh, also, you remember my brother, Itachi, right? Well, remember how we are supposed to kill anyone who is associated with him? Well, then, you are supposed to kill me. I just killed a whole bunch of innocent people because he told me I would gain power from doing that!' What would he do? Try to kill me? I doubt it. I don't really want to know either. It could cost me a lot. Maybe even my life.

Everyone has their faults, it's just that... mine are worse than other peoples. My coldness is my mask, the protection for the real me. I thought that being quiet would make others leave me alone, but I was wrong. Some of the girls thought it was cool, but it isn't. Naruto is cool. He is always open and ready to talk or comfort you. He is the best friend I could ever ask for, but I sometimes wonder, am I being the best friend to him? I constantly lie to him, but... he still trusts me. It makes me feel horrible. He is as open as I am closed. We are exact opposites. I guess opposites do attract.

"Sasuke," I heard Naruto talking, "shouldn't we be going to get Sakura now?"

"A few more minutes."

I sat down. We had run up a hill, and had a perfect view of the whole village. Here it was peaceful, quiet and calm. The grass was lush and clean. It had rained the night before, yet the ground wasn't soggy. I smiled in spite of myself. This was the best place in the world to be. Trees shaded us from the sun, while a warm breeze flew by.

"Sasuke..." I heard Naruto whisper, "this place is really tranquil."

I turned around and saw him lying on his back with his eyes closed, as if he was going to take a nap.

"Yeah." I turned and sat next to him. "I'm glad you are here."

He turned towards me. "Good."

Looking at me, he stood up. I watched him walk around a bit, before coming to sit down on my lap. Putting his head on my shoulder, he smiled. Not one of those regular smiles he usually shows, but a unique, genuine, carefree smile. Slowly, he kissed me on my cheeks. I blushed; my face turned bright red. Hugging me, his smell surrounded me, the smell of strawberries and cream. Gently, I lay down on my back, with Naruto pulling me into a hug. Not just the 'best friends forever' hug, but one that meant more to me than anything. He took my shirt off and pressed his cheek against my chest. He stayed like that for a while. I even thought he was asleep. I kissed the top of his head and proceeded to become shocked as he smiled and threw his arms around my throat to kiss me. I hugged him back and kissed his cheeks.

Imagine how ecstatic I was. Here my secret crush, my 'straight' best friend, was kissing me! It was all too perfect. Everything was happening so quickly. One moment, I was talking with him about random nothings, and the next, we were doing things I only ever dared to dream of doing with him. We were doing thing my fan girls were dying to do with me. Kissing them would definitely not be as fun as this though I mean, Naruto, after all is my best friend, and I am gay. Not to mention, Naruto has this certain resistance that those fan girls would not have. However, I kept asking myself, could I ever believe such a perfect surprise? Yet, like all things, I knew that this would end. It would never be this wonderful forever. Some things weren't meant to be. Unfortunately, this moment would end too soon. Much too soon for my liking and there wasn't any thing I could do to stop it.

Yes, a stupid story, I promised one of my friends that I would put a new story up, so yeah. Any ways, I won't be updating until I get 15 reviews, so please don't review, for my sake and yours. Thanks.


	2. I love You

Somehow, I got blackmailed into writing more of this story by my 'older brother'. Now it doesn't even matter if you people don't review. I swear, he is out there to make my life miserable... Anyway, I left most of the perverted stuff. My brother will kill me... Oh well.

blackbluesasuke

* * *

Chapter 2

I love you

"Sasuke…Naruto!"

We looked up to see a horrified Sakura.

"You jealous?" Naruto laughed carelessly.

"Hh… how could you… Sasuke… NOOO!" She managed to stutter before she ran off.

"We should go now Sasuke. I'd think that we will have plenty of time to fool around once we start on our mission."

"Okay." I said, allowing myself to be pulled up by Naruto.

We walked back to the village in silence. The whole time, I watched Naruto walk. His strides were fairly long for someone his height. Even though he was so short, it amazed me that he was able to walk at around the same speed as me. I gazed at him and smiled foolishly inside my head. Yeah, sure. He does act like a kid, but at least he is open with his thoughts. No. If he was so open with his thoughts, wouldn't he have told me how he felt earlier. Was he just pretending? Did he really feel the way I did? Was he really… gay? Wait… No… That doesn't seem right… What… What if he only kissed me to make me feel better? These thoughts overwhelmed me; confusing me was all it took to make me feel lost again. The way I felt when I threw my life away and gave it to my brother.

"What are you staring at?" He grinned at me.

"Nothing." I replied, looking away incase he saw me blushing. Dammit. Why is he so fucking hot?

"Haha. Bet that you are thinking about how 'hot' I am!" Naruto joked and laughed.

"Dobe. Of course not." I replied lying through my teeth.

Upon arriving in the village, we met up with an obviously upset Sakura and an unaware Kakashi. Sensei Kakashi was so occupied with trying to calm Sakura down, that he didn't notice that Naruto and I were holding hands. I'm glad he didn't notice. It kept our relationship a secret.

"You know that you are going to the hidden forest behind our village, and you know that that is where you will kill anyone who you meet who is associated with Itatchi. So you know what you are doing already. So go." With that, Sensei sent us off into the hidden forest, by ourselves. Alone.

"Um… you...guys?" Sakura mumbled in our direction. "Do you… Are you… really… gay?" She ran off before we could reply.

"YES!" Naruto yelled after her. "We are… At least… I am." He whispered into my ear. "Are you?"

"Yeah…" I whispered back. "I am." Smiling, I felt that my love had been confirmed and returned. Naruto…. My love. Forever. All mine…

Continuing on deeper into the forest, we met a few friends of Itachi who I quickly disposed of before they could tell Naruto that I really wasn't a complete ally and making him hate me forever. Thankfully, as I had just recently joined my older brother's forces, not all the foes knew that I was betraying them. I wasn't sure of who knew that I was supposed to be helping them kill… but I decided not to take my chances.

Finally night came and we settled down in an small clearing in the forest. Sakura was still edging away from us, but we didn't really care. As long as we had each other, we decided that we were fine. Originally, Naruto was going to set his orange tent up next to Sakura's pink tent and my navy blue tent, but we decided to just share a tent instead.

"It would be… more fun." He had whispered mischievously into my ear.

I decided to try to get some sleep as I thought that I would need my energy for the next day. Since I had the morning watch shift, and Sakura had taken the first shift, I knew that Naruto would most likely crawl in soon asking for some 'fun'. I was sure that I would agree.

"Sasuke?" I was lying on my side in my tent, where Naruto had decided to sleep as well, when I heard Naruto call.

"What?" I asked.

He crawled over and kissed me on my forehead. "Love ya."

"Love you too." I responded. "Now can we get some sleep?"

"Not yet." He replied sternly and pouted. "Just an hour more or so okay? Lets have fun."

I turned over and looked at him. Aww he is so cute when he pouts! I could just jump him now… " Sure… Lets!" I grinned back, jumped on top of him and pinned him to the floor.

He looked surprised back at me, his mouth gaping open and then smiled.

He won't smile for much longer… I decided. Swiftly, I tore his shirt off his chest and started drawing circles on his chest with my finger.

"Sasuke…" I heard him moan.

Grinning like a maniac, I untangled my legs from his and slowly unbuttoned his pants. I stroked his erection, which I could see throbbing through his boxers. It had started to harden already.

"Heh… Naruto?" I moved my eyes back to his face.

"What?" He moaned again. "Just hurry it up… Please?"

"Okay." I removed his boxers. Once I was done with him, he would have to find it as I flung it out the screen window of my tent. Thankfully Naruto didn't notice otherwise he probably would have tried to kill me. Then I removed my clothes as quickly as possible. Going back to his face, I kissed him, my tongue requesting entrance into his mouth. My lips soon left his and trailed down his body towards his nipples. Damn him for being so hot. I pinched his bottom, and sucked hard onto his right nipple.

"Fuck you…" I heard him whisper.

"Gomen." I smirked back at him. "I'm fucking you today."

"Meanie." He laughed.

I left his chest for his cock. Sucking at it, I gently pried his legs further apart and watched Naruto fighting the urge to scream or moan anymore than he already did. Naruto… He tasted of strawberries and cream. I would remember that forever…

Naruto's POV.

OMG! I couldn't actually believe that the person who I was fucking with was Sasuke! I mean that for a moment there, I had almost thought that the person below me was just trying to mess with me, but then I realized … he ACTUALLY loved me… Imagine. The Uchiha heir loves ME. The container of Kyuubi. It almost would be funny if it weren't for the fact that it was such a long time since anyone really loved me. Loved me as more than just a friend, I mean. Fondling Sasuke's penis, I laughed inwardly. I bet that I was the only person, other than Sasuke himself, who had ever touched 'it'. Sasuke jr., the one part of Sasuke that all of his fan girls would be wanting to kill me for touching. They probably hate me even more now. Yeah, I guess that I really did 'pollute' 'their' prince. No. Not their prince. My prince. He is all mine.

"Naruto! Your shift!" I heard Sakura call from outside.

"Coming!" I yelled back. "Get off me." I whispered to Sasuke. Then I realized that he had fallen asleep on top of me. I guess he had the right to though. Lately he had been staying up late and having, if any sleep at all, fitful sleep. The only way that I knew that was because for the last few weeks I have been stalking him and he hasn't even noticed. That tells you how tired he must have been. Placing him into his bed, hoping that he would sleep well for the next four hours without me, and getting dressed, I ran out to do my tedious duty. Sitting on a cold, mossy log, I spent all five hours thinking about Sasuke, about how much I loved him and about how good his skin felt on me. I nearly forgot to call Sasuke when it was his turn, and in doing so, gave him another hour to sleep. Going back into the tent and sending him out for his shift, I flopped into my bed and slept soundly for three hours.

_/"Naruto!" I turned around to face him. "Don't leave me…Please…Naruto…"_

_"Gomen… I have to do this…I have to leave you…" I started to cry. "Gomen…."_

_The teardrops slowly slid down my cheeks before I noticed him speaking._

_Looking directly at me, he lifted my face to his. "Why… Naruto… Why? I thought you said you loved me?"_

_I looked at his green eyes. They were filled with sorrow, grief and despair. "I did… I loved you…"_

_"What is different now then?" His eyes started to fill with tears. "Is it because of him? That Sasuke? How could you do this to me? I trusted you…"_

_"I SAID THAT I AM SORRY! I meant it…" Tears streamed down my cheeks. " I really did… But now…I don't know… I JUST DON'T KNOW!"/_

I woke up thrashing in my sleep. "No…"

I felt the real tears forming in my eyes and I did not try to stop them. "Why? Why do I have to remember him now… Sasuke… Help…" I murmured before falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

Hey Hey! Guess who 'He' is! Heh, my best attempt at a story to please my brother. I have been 'blackmailed' into updating, and I will try to update agian sooner...Gomen...

blackbluesasuke


End file.
